


纹路症

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-06-30前半废话后半PWP ,作者失智系列。名人不说暗话，我想骑车。
Relationships: 梦九
Kudos: 2





	纹路症

例常扫视病例表“六岁，.九."

永梦头似乎疼了起来，叹了口气，看向坐在对面的人。“贵利矢桑...能别这么玩了吗? "

不对劲的是，贵利矢并没有像平时那样嬉笑， 一脸严肃的让永梦不自主正坐。

“怎..怎么了?”

“名人“双手撑在坐诊台， 身子往前一倾越过这台子,双眼紧盯永梦。永梦下意识屏住呼吸,不放过任何声响。

“我，”

“嗯?”额头似乎开始沁汗。“身体变得好奇怪。”

对方麻利地脱下他那身花哨的衣裳，随意地扔到一边。赤裸身体展现在眼前的时候着实让永梦-一惊。

“我也不知道从哪来的， ,这些东西根本搓不掉啊. "鈹眉向永梦抱怨着，语气无辜。

小麦色肌肤.上布满金色纹路

似金蟒顺肌肉纹理蜿蜒而上。随着人呼吸起伏，起伏

恍惚间看到了金蟒吐信向自己发出邀请。空气是不是有点热?

永梦轻咳一声，将视线从贵利矢身上移开。

“总之先诊断一 下吧”在永梦拿出听诊 器前贵利矢挥挥手就打断了他

“不是那方面的病症啦，要是我早就一一个人解决了."气氛又-次冷下来

“要不要问问飞彩桑?“永梦抬起头正好见到贵利矢舔，鲜红的舌扫过白净，上齿又缩回去。半眯起双眼,似乎在盘算什么，和先前幻象中的金蟒异常相似。

喉结动了动却发不出半句话...彩桑的话应该会知道什么。”“才不要”听到人名时贵利摆出一 副嫌弃模样。“那家伙估计会:说着什么没有我切不断的东西,把我身上这些东西割下来吧....”

“飞彩桑不会这样的..”

永梦下意识地辩护,但见到对方突然面色狰狞跪倒在地,心脏像是被人抓紧,不顾打翻器物发出的巨大响声。

“贵利矢桑!”

雨中的人在自己怀里数据化的影像不断重现。

“贵利矢桑! !”

不行，这次不能再失去他了。

怀里的人似乎疼得要昏过去，身上冒起冷汗。

“这.."金纹同跟着肌肉剧烈收缩起伏，纹印发着淡淡金光并向上蜿蜒生长。

“病症开始发作了吗?”

鬼使神差往金纹抚去，身下人不由得颤粟了下， 但明显地平静下来许多，本来像是有生命的金纹也停止了动静。

“贵利矢桑.."

渐渐找回意识的贵利矢，,与紧盯着他的永梦对视。“.哈?

“你确定这些不可以被擦去吗? '

“哈啊....

“总之, 现在有一-件事可以弄清楚。“嗯.啊.."

“贵利矢桑身上的东西自己是弄不掉的,.“.....

“只有别人才能清除。,

这可麻烦了。

双手顺金纹来回抚弄，贵利矢似乎被弄得很痒，在病床上不停扭动，,因为隐忍而潮红的脸，眼里藏着的液体都快溢出来了。永梦也不想这么欺负他，可是这么治疗他不会好，而且..

平时活蹦狂跳的男人乖巧躺在床上让自己治疗,小麦色肌肤被自己的抚摸泛起了浅不易见的暗红。

“别，别碰那..”

好像停不下来了。

贵利矢的身材很好，并不算十分健壮,该有的线条还是有的，揉捏起来十分有弹性。

贵利矢的身体很敏感，,手掌或轻或重地在身上游弋总能得到轻颤或是惊挺的反应。

贵利矢的体内的温度比外部要高的多,湿热且柔软的内壁包裏着他。

贵利矢的嗓音很好听，,不华丽，但让人上瘾。低声喘息着呢喃你的名字时，魂都可以被勾走。

“...停下“"腰间的双腿缠住自己， 使得永梦便于观察到腿根的纹路。

并非汗水的透明液体泛着光泽不断流下,漾起-片旖旎。“嗯， 这里也有没处理到的。“将人双腿抬起折叠至胸前，腿上大片金纹暴露于空气中。

“这样的地方不方便治疗呢."只思考片刻即俯下身用唇亲吻这些金纹，看见金纹逐渐淡去,永梦开心地笑了。

“太好了贵利矢桑,这样的话也能处理。’

“我会让你痊愈的。'

只有我能让你痊愈，可以吗?

\-- END --

乐于助人的永梦小天使对于能帮助到朋友感到十分的高兴。虽然不知道这种病是什么。

至于我们的法医大人是不是真的不知道自己的病症我们就不得而知了。


End file.
